


That thing you like

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blow Jobs, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: So, Jon had arranged it all for her name day, enlisting the help of Arya who was to keep Sansa occupied while he sent letters out and gave orders to the cook on how lemon cakes were the absolute priority dish. And of course, to stop her finding out about his dance lessons, which he had wanted to surprise his wife with on the evening. He didn't think he would ever forget the way her eyes lit up as he offered her his hand and led her onto the floor, a pleased laugh escaping her as he followed all the steps correctly and pulled her along with him the whole time.He would have said it was a rather successful plan even without seeing her so happy at the feast, considering that Sansa had insisted they sneak away for some air, only to pull him into the abandoned stables and lock the door. And then she had shoved him against the wall, her mouth on his instantly to swallow his shocked gasp, her tongue slipping past his lips which had parted in surprise.Day 4 of Jonsa smut week: That thing you like





	That thing you like

This wasn’t what he had expected from arranging for a singer and musicians to come to Winterfell or from planning Sansa's nameday feast in general.

He had only wished to make Sansa happy, to repay her hard work of restoring Winterfell and running the place so effortlessly with something that she loved. She had always liked her songs and music, she loved to dance. And she deserved to enjoy such things after everything they had been through. It was what he had always fought for, after all. To keep his loved ones safe and happy.

So, Jon had arranged it all for her name day, enlisting the help of Arya who was to keep Sansa occupied while he sent letters out and gave orders to the cook on how lemon cakes were the absolute priority dish. And of course, to stop her finding out about his dance lessons, which he had wanted to surprise his wife with on the evening. He didn't think he would ever forget the way her eyes lit up as he offered her his hand and led her onto the floor, a pleased laugh escaping her as he followed all the steps correctly and pulled her along with him the whole time.

He would have said it was a rather successful plan even without seeing her so happy at the feast, considering that Sansa had insisted they sneak away for some air, only to pull him into the abandoned stables and lock the door. And then she had shoved him against the wall, her mouth on his instantly to swallow his shocked gasp, her tongue slipping past his lips which had parted in surprise.

She grinned against his mouth as her hands drifted down to his breeches, palming his hardening cock before she sank to her knees and pulled the laces.

No, he definitely hadn’t been planning for this to happen. He was still overwhelmed by just how much they both enjoyed their couplings and these stolen moments. But of course, if she wanted to show her appreciation with kisses, who was he to stop her?

“My husband is so thoughtful,” Sansa purred as she pulled his breeches and small clothes down, releasing his cock. She smirked up at him, maintaining eye contact as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his tip. “I really should thank him.”

“I, ahhhh!” His head tipped back, a gentle thud echoing around them as it rested against the door when Sansa parted her lips to take him. Sucking in a breath, he tried again to form a sentence. “I didn’t do it for this,” he moaned.

“Oh, alright,” Sansa replied chirpily, moving away from him with a cheeky smile. Jon spluttered and if he hadn’t been so aroused, he would have been embarrassed at how desperately he reached for her.

“But if you want to, I don’t mind!” he cried out, cringing at how pathetically needy he sounded. Sansa laughed, reaching to hold his hips once more.

“Somehow, I didn’t think you would,” she replied before she took him once more.

Jon moaned, his hand winding into her hair and pulling gently as she worked. Jon groaned as she set a steady rhythm, the sounds alone threatening to tip him over the edge.

Watching her through hooded eyes, he swallowed thickly as his cock repeatedly disappeared between her full lips. And when she looked up at him he had to look away for fear of finishing right then from the look of lust in her eyes.

She hummed around him, wrenching a gasp from Jon’s throat and causing his fingers to tighten in her hair. She moaned then and Jon bit his lip as he tried to control himself, wanting the incredible feeling to last a little longer.

Perhaps Sansa thought they had been gone too long though as she started to bob her head faster, hallowing her cheeks to tighten her mouth around his cock, leaving Jon helplessly bucking against her as his pleasure rushed into his belly.

“Sansa!” he groaned, the only warning he could choke out before he gripped her hair once more and pushed forward, rougher than he had intended but so blinded by pleasure he couldn’t help it as he released down her throat.

Sansa released him and smacked her lips exaggeratedly, giving him a sly grin as she stood and dusted off her skirts. Jon closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Did you like that my love?” she purred, nipping at his ear playfully as she tied his breeches once more. Just as well, Jon thought, for he doubted he even had the energy to do that, the strength of his climax leaving him exhausted in the most pleasant way.

Realising he hadn’t answered her, he merely nodded dumbly. Sansa’s smile widened as she reached to take his hand, threading their fingers together as she reached to unbar the door with her spare hand.

“I hope you’re not too tired,” she chirped as they stepped out into the courtyard. “I’m not done with you tonight.”


End file.
